


When the Moon fell in love with the Sun

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Angst, Bandslash, M/M, Post-Split, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as my response to Ryan and Jon leaving Panic.</p><p>"Missed you," Ryan says and Spencer knows then that everything will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon fell in love with the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Spencer fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt before raising his hand to knock on the door. It's been weeks now since the announcement that Jon and Ryan were leaving Panic and he hasn't seen Ryan in that time.

Oh there have been texts, emails, the occasional stilted phone call but that's all. He can't remember the last time he went this long without seeing Ryan.

It was hard to be apart when they were friends, but now with their new tentative relationship it's even harder. Spencer understands the way Ryan's mind works, he really does. He's well aware how hard it is for Ryan to articulate how he's feeling, when it's not by way of lyrics of course.

He knows in his heart of hearts that their relationship isn't the reason that Ryan has left the band but that hasn't helped during the last weeks when he's lain awake at night missing the warmth of Ryan next to him. His treacherous mind has been loud on those nights, wondering whether it was his fault that this happened. Whether he should have ever risked everything and kissed Ryan. And then he'd remember the look in Ryan's eyes when he pulled away from that first kiss; the want, need and love for Spencer to see.

When he remembers that love, the way Ryan feels next to him he knows he didn't make a mistake, that Jon and Ryan didn't make a mistake by leaving.

He looks up as the door opens. Ryan looks ... tired but also rested. He smiles at Spencer and pulls him close wrapping his arms around him.

His lips brush against Spencer's neck and Spencer holds on tight. He doesn't want to let go.

"Missed you," Ryan says and Spencer knows then that everything will be alright.


End file.
